pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendan (Pokémon Tales)
Brendan is a character in the Pokémon Tales series, debuting in Pokémon Tales: Brendan. He is based off the character from the games and Ruby from the Pokémon Adventures manga. Appearance When he debuted, he wears his attire from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. He has a red shirt, black shorts, green shoes and bag, a white hat and black head band. After leaving Ian's group, his attire changes to match his appearance from Emerald version. He wears an orange shirt with black lines down the middle, with black cargo pants. His backpack is a different shade of green as he has a green headband on his head. In the Wallace Cup contest, he wears black tights like for ballet, his shirt being blue with yellow stripes going across the front. History Brendan is the eldest son of Norman, the Petalburg Gym leader. Norman trained Brendan to become a powerful trainer, but he chose to become a coordinator instead, angering his father. Brendan received his Spinda as a starter from his father. He ran away from home to follow his dream, angering his father. Brendan does well and wins his first contest. However, Norman had sent his younger brother Max along with Ian to retrieve him. Despite this, Ian's interest in learning about contests had him choose to bring Brendan along with him. Personality Brendan has a very erratic personality. In opposition to his father's and brother's seriousness, he is more of a clown, blatantly playing around and making people laugh, which is matched perfectly by his Spinda. He is also a ladies' man, flirting with girls at their first meeting. Despite this, Norman's battle training has sunk in, and he has considerable skills. He uses them to make his combinations while making it look like he's fooling around. He also doesn't take losing well, shown in his first defeat to his new rival Natasha. While he has grown better at this, he often exhibits hubris, thinking that he can do anything and becomes angry if he fails at something he thinks he can succeed in. He is a major flirt, revealed to do many things to try to impress girls, including manual labor such as fixing piping. However, he has no home repair knowledge, and usually just makes a fool of himself. It is regular for him to flirt with beautiful girls. Brendan took ballet as a kid, and enjoyed watching dances and contests on TV with his mom. His dancing theme comes up commonly, and while he was embarrassed at being called a ballerina at first, he has since embraced the notion. Brendan constantly seeks attention, due to not receiving the attention he desired from his father. This came to a head when Wendy, a fangirl approached and idolized him, causing him to allow her to join the group. He became accustom to the attention that she gave him, specifically targeted to make him feel good. This makes him easy to trick, as this was revealed to be a ruse later on. He suffered from a broken heart after this, but he learned that relationships need to be deeper than what he was used to. After this, he has grown, in both character and maturity. He now respectfully flirts with women in a charming manner, and is now able to give advice to others. This is shown when he sorta becomes a mentor role for Dawn Berlitz. He has since settled things with his father Norman, being on good terms with him. He becomes trusted enough to lead the group in a time of crisis, able to think analytically about the situation while the others were fueled by negative emotions. While everyone was fueled by anger of losing their Pokémon, Brendan took the leadership role of the group and became Ian's second in command once he got to his senses. He is shown to be incredibly loyal to his friends, sticking with Ian throughout his journey. When asked for help by Millis, while he may grumble about it, he always goes to help. This is shown when he uses a big favor to get Millis out of jail. Afterwards he spends time in Kalos with her, wondering what he is to do next in his life. He decides to join the revival of Pokémon Showcases, because he sees it as an opportunity to inspire people like contests did for him as a child. Pokémon On hand At Home Traded Pokémon seen in ARPS Appearances Pokémon Tales: Brendan Every episode since Vs. Spinda. Episodes focusing on him * Vs. Spinda * Vs. Wurmple * Vs. Roselia * Vs. Cascoon * Vs. Numel * Vs. Beautifly * Vs. Masquerain * Trick House * Vs. Sableye * Vs. Kecleon * Vs. Breloom * Gorebyss vs. Huntail * Vs. Harley * Vs. Wigglytuff * Vs. Hoenn Grand Festival * Vs. Dustox * Vs. Cacturne and Banette * Vs. Roselia and Dustox Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Every episode from Vs. Venonat to Vs. Brendan. Episodes focusing on him * Vs. Nidoking * Vs. Ninetales * Vs. Ariados * Vs. Cubone * Vs. Exploud * Vs. Wobbuffet * Vs. Octillery * Vs. Xatu * Vs. Carvanha * Vs. Whiscash * Vs. Slowbro * Vs. Magcargo * Vs. Kanto Grand Festival * Vs. Lunatone * Vs. Breloom and Lunatone * Vs. Natasha * Vs. Heartbreak * Collecting the Regis * Vs. Brendan Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Vs. Snorlax and Munchlax * Vs. Wallace Cup * Vs. Ludicolo * Vs. Wartortle * Vs. Yanmega * A Slight Detour Heading Back to Johto Pokémon Tales: Orre * Joins the main cast in Vs. Milotic * The Steeling Hour'' ''(special) Episodes focusing on Brendan * Vs. Shadow Sudowoodo * Vs. Shadow Floatzel and Shadow Misdreavus * Vs. Shadow Electivire * Vs. Shadow Raichu * Vs. Ardos Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Alder * Live From Lumiose City! The Rebirth of Pokémon Showcases! (special) Ribbons Earned Brendan (Pokémon Tales)/Hoenn Ribbons|Hoenn Ribbons Brendan (Pokémon Tales)/Kanto Ribbons|Kanto Ribbons Johto Grand Festival * Ribbons: at least 5 * Grand Festival: Top 4 Trivia * Brendan takes over the role of Brock for flirting with women. * Brendan's character was created to be the polar opposite of Ian. While Ian is serious, Brendan is goofy, while Ian handles defeat well, Brendan takes it hard. * Brendan is two years younger than Ian. He was 11 upon his debut. As of the current series, he is 15 years old. * Brendan has a catchphrase when choosing Pokémon for battle or contests, and he is the first one to have a unique one. It is, "Don't fail me now!" * Brendan's contest costume for the Wallace Cup is based off the soldier from Tchaikovsky's The Nutcracker. * Brendan is one of the few, if the only, character with parent issues that has settled the situation with his parent and are on good terms with them now. * Brendan is the first main character in the main series to own a Gen V Pokémon, with Emolga. He is also the first main character in the main series to own a Gen VI Pokémon, trading Emolga for Klefki. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Trainers from Hoenn Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters